greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 14 (Grey's Anatomy)
The fourteenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 28, 2017, with a two-hour premiere. It is being broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. Summary Plots *Bailey is forced to renovate Grey Sloan due to the fire. *Owen's sister Megan is back and Meredith performs an important surgery on her. *Teddy returns after Megan is found. *DeLuca's sister Carina arrives to do research on the female orgasm and quickly becomes intimate with Arizona. *April decides she needs to move out since she can't handle the situation between her and Jackson. *Jackson inherits millions of dollars after Harper Avery dies and struggles with possible feelings for Maggie after finding out that April thinks something's going on between the two of them. *Amelia has a 10 centimeter benign frontal lobe tumor that has been growing for the past 10 years. Since it has compromised her planning and decision making, she has re-discover who she is after the tumor is removed. *Megan helps Owen re-evaluate his life, including his marriage. *Nathan reconnects with Megan and Meredith helps him realize that despite his feelings for her, Megan is his big love. The couple moves to Malibu with Megan's son. *Jo and Alex reconcile after the latter confesses about finding her husband. *Owen and Amelia separate after realizing that neither of them are happy. *Meredith is nominated for and wins a Harper Avery Award. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (8/8) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (7/8) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (7/8) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (7/8) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (8/8) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (7/8) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (7/8) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (7/8) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (8/8) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (7/8) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (7/8) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (7/8) *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs (5/8) (until Danger Zone) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (7/8) Recurring Guest Stars *Abigail Spencer as Dr. Megan Hunt (5/8) *Debra Mooney as Evelyn Hunt (2/8) *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca (7/8) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (3/8) *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery (3/8) *Greg Germann as Dr. Thomas Koracick (3/8) *Bill Smitrovich as Dr. Walter Carr (1/8) *Chelcie Ross as Dr. Harper Avery (1/8) *Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello (4/8) *Ray Ford as Ray Sutera (1/8) *Kate Burton as Ellis Grey (1/8) *Matthew Morrison as Dr. Paul Stadler (1/8) *Bethany Joy Lenz as Jenny Prominent Guest Stars *Jaina Lee Ortiz as *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean *Danielle Savre as Maya *Barrett Doss as Victoria *Jay Hayden as Travis *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Recurring Co-Stars *Jos Viramontes as David Martinez (2/8) *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt (6/8) *Liberty Hobbs as Candace Warner (2/8) *Juan Martinez as Beau Martinez (2/8) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (1/8) *Steven Michael Eich as Buck (2/8) *Cheyenne Haynes as Mindy Kiefer (2/8) *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody (1/8) *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace (1/8) *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Grey Shepherd (3/8) *Sophia Taylor Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri (4/8) *Rushi Kota as Dr. Vikram Roy (3/8) *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker (4/8) *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm (4/8) *Bardia Seiri as Farouk Shami (2/8) *Chris Muto as Nurse Michael (1/8) *Kila Packett as Paramedic Jackson (1/8) *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole Cummins (1/8) *Eva Ariel Binder as Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres (1/8) *Linda Klein as Nurse Linda (1/8) *Gordon E. James as Nurse Gregory (1/8) *Norm Nixon, Jr. as Nurse James (1/8) *JoAnna Rhambo as O.R. Nurse (1/8) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its fourteenth season on February 10, 2017. *Production was scheduled to start July 17, 2017 and wrap in April 2018. *The first voice over of the season that is solely narrated by Meredith Grey marked the 250th time that this happens. *A 30-second ad during an episode of this season costs advertisers $184,273. *This season features the 300th episode of Grey's Anatomy, which will be the seventh one of this season and directed by Debbie Allen. *According to Krista Vernoff, this season has 12 writers, out of which 8 are women. *According to Giacomo Gianniotti, this season will be much lighter of tone and funnier compared to the more dreary recent seasons. *This is the first season since her introduction in season nine not to feature Jerrika Hinton as Stephanie Edwards. With her departure, there were as many current main cast members as there are departed. **With Martin Henderson's departure during the season, the scale is now tipped in favor of the departed main cast. *This is the final season of Grey's Anatomy to be part of the original TGIT line-up with Scandal and How to Get Away with Murder since Scandal will end with its upcoming seventh season. It remains unknown to date if the 2018-19 television season will continue TGIT with another series taking Scandal's place. **Given the fact that Shonda Rhimes has signed a deal with Netflix, this replacement show will likely be the new ShondaLand drama For the People or the Grey's Anatomy spinoff, or a series not created by Shonda Rhimes. *The poster for this season features Meredith and the other three remaining originals (Alex, Bailey, and Richard), marking the first time since season ten that these people are featured on a promotional poster. It also marks the first time since season twelve that Meredith is not on the poster by herself. *Ellen Pompeo has stated that she will direct an episode or two this season. *Jesse Williams will direct an episode this season. *Meredith Grey has narrated the voice overs except two so far: **Amelia Shepherd did the voice over for Ain't That a Kick in the Head. **Owen Hunt narrated the voice over for Danger Zone. *On April 28, 2017, veteran writer Krista Vernoff announced that she'd be returning to the show for season fourteen. She will also serve as co-showrunner with William Harper. *On May 16, 2017, it was announced that there will be another Grey's Anatomy spin-off, this time focusing on firefighters in Seattle. It's set to premiere mid-season 2018. Stacy McKee will serve as showrunner. **On September 12, 2017, it was announced that Jason George (Ben Warren) will be part of the spin-off's regular cast. He will remain part of the main cast of Grey's Anatomy until production on the spin-off begins. During the run of the spin-off, he will continue to appear on Grey's Anatomy, although it remains to be seen if those appearances will be as main cast or recurring guest star. *The table read for 14.01 and 14.02 took place on July 21, 2017. *The table read for 14.05 took place on August 23, 2017. *The table read for 14.11 took place on November 3, 2017. It will air as episode 14.12. Episodes 14x01-1.jpg|link=Break Down the House|'Break Down the House' 14x02-1.jpg|link=Get Off on the Pain|'Get Off on the Pain' 14x03-1.jpg|link=Go Big or Go Home|'Go Big or Go Home' 14x04-1.jpg|link=Ain't That a Kick in the Head|'Ain't That a Kick in the Head' 14x05-1.jpg|link=Danger Zone|'Danger Zone' 14x06-1.jpg|link=Come on Down to My Boat, Baby|'Come on Down to My Boat, Baby' 14x07-1.jpg|link=Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story|'Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story' 14x08-1.jpg|link=Out of Nowhere|'Out of Nowhere' NoPicYet.jpg|link=Four Seasons in One Day|'Four Seasons in One Day' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.10' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.11' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.12' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.13' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.14' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.15' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.16' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.17' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.18' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.19' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.20' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.21' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.22' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.23' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.24' Spoilers *Several scenes were shot on location in Seattle; many of these will be used throughout the season as well. Reported sightings of cast members include Ellen Pompeo, Justin Chambers, Camilla Luddington, Kevin McKidd, Jason George, Jesse Williams, and Chandra Wilson, as well as director Debbie Allen and writer Krista Vernoff. *Matthew Morrison will reprise his role as Paul Stadler and says it's a "big role." *After changing to a new location midway through season 12 for outdoor hospital scenes, this season will return to the VA Sepulveda Ambulatory Care Center, which stood for the hospital since the series premiered. *Future episodes' storylines includes plots about police bias, and domestic violence, related to Jo Wilson. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Posters GAS14Poster.jpg TGITPoster2017.jpeg fr:Saison 14 Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Spoiler